The primary goal of the conference is to provide a forum for extensive interaction among scientists, engineers and clinicians interested in the application of optics to biotechnology, medicine, and surgery. The use of optics for the detection of early epithelial cancers is one of the primary themes of the conference. Fluorescence and reflectance spectroscopy and their use in the detection of cervical, ovarian, head and neck and lung cancers are amongst the topics of presentations. Implications for screening the gastrointestinal tract, bladder, and skin will be discussed. The use of minimally invasive cameras for the detection of gastrointestinal malignancies and for the follow-up of intra-abdominal recurrences of cancer will be discussed. This interaction will lead to identification of emerging science and technology with potential applications, recognition of specific clinical and industrial problems, which would benefit from optical science and technology, and practical approaches to the specific problems associated with technology transfer. In each of the sessions invited speakers will provide background and perspective before describing their most recent results. Extensive discussion periods in each session will allow the exploration of each topic from scientific, engineering and clinical (or end-user) perspectives.